yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 83
の |type = Anime|airs = November 22, 2015 (Japanese) November 10, 2016 (English)|season = 2|duration = 24 minutes|op = Trump Card (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Speaking (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 82|next = Episode 84|romaji =''Shitei no Kizuna''|image = |englishtitle = A Matter of Trust}}"The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple" ( の Shitei no Kizuna), known as "A Matter of Trust" in the Dub version, is the eighty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yuzu is surrounded by Security together with Frank, Tanner and Amanda. Neither of them have a Duel Disk, and there is no way they could resist. But, Sora suddenly appears in front of them! Featured Duel Sora Shiun'in and Yuzu Hīragi vs. Duel Chasers Three Duel Chasers members surround Yuzu and the kids and each one control 1 "Goyo Defender" (CG Star 3/1000/1000) and a "Goyo Chaser" (CG Star 5/1900/1000) in Attack Position each and have three cards in their hand each. When Yuzu and the others try to run away, a fourth Security members blocks their way, Duel Chaser #4's Turn The Duel Chaser tunes his Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Knight" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (CG Star 6/2400/1200) in Attack Position. Sora arrives and gives Yuzu a Duel Disk. Sora controls "Edge Imp DT Modoki" (CG Star 4/1300/1300), "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (CG Star 6/2200/1800), and "Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio" (CG Star 7/2400/2000). Sora's Turn Sora activates "Fusion", fusing "DT Modoki", "Bear", and "Lio" to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Mad Chimera" (CG Star 8/2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Goyo Chaser" (Security #1: 4000 → 3100 LP). Sora Sets a card. Yuzu's Turn Yuzu draws and subsequently activates "Fusion" fusing "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra", "Canon the Melodious Diva", and "Solo the Melodious Songstress" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint" (CG Star 7/1900/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Bloom Prima" increases its own ATK by 300 for each Fusion Material used ("Bloom Prima": 1900 → 2800). "Bloom Prima" attacks and destroys a "Goyo Chaser" (Duel Chaser #2: 4000 → 3100 LP). "Bloom Prima" can attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks and destroys one more "Chaser" (Duel Chaser #3: 4000 → 3100 LP). " and "Mad Chimera".]] Duel Chaser #4's Turn "Predator" attacks "Bloom Prima". The Duel Chaser activates "Charge" to increase its ATK by 700 until the end of the turn ("Goyo Predator": 2400 → 3100 ATK). Sora activates his face-down "Fusion Death Waltz", which lets him target two Fusion Monsters on the field, destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK equal to or less than their combined ATK, except Fusion Monsters, and then inflict damage to their controllers equal to the total ATK of the two targeted monsters. Sora has "Suture Rebirth" and "Toypot" in his hand. Sora targets "Chimera" and "Bloom Prima", and destroys the three "Goyo Defender"'s and "Goyo Predator". (Duel Chaser #1: 3100 → 0 LP; Duel Chaser #2: 3100 → 0 LP; Duel Chaser #3: 3100 → 0 LP; Duel Chaser #4: 4000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuzu Hīragi Sora Shiun'in Duel Chaser Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2